Septemvigesimal
Septemvigesimal, SV, or '''Base-SV-27 '''is a base created by Arifmetix that uses digits 0 and A-Z. After Z comes A0, then AA, and so forth. Their age is the same as the Alphablocks' age. For SV blocks from AA to A00, their age are the average of the digits excluding 0. To see the list of ages from A to A00, List of SV-Block Ages . To see the fractions, go to SV Fraction Blocks Terminology Deka A0 = A-Deka B0 = B-Deka and so on.. Cent A00 = A-Cent B00 = B-Cent and so on.. Mille A000 = A-Mille B000 = B-Mille and so on.. Gallery Arifmetix VS One.png|A VS B.png|B VS C.png|C VS D.png|D VS E.png|E VS F.png|F VS G.png|G VS H.png|H VS I.png|I VS J.png|J VS K.png|K VS L.png|L VS M.png|M VS N.png|N VS O.png|O VS P.png|P VS Q.png|Q VS R.png|R VS S.png|S VS T.png|T VS U.png|U VS V.png|V VS W.png|W VS X.png|X VS Y.png|Y VS Z.png|Z VS A0.png|A0 without Plaster Jaydob04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rg4q8xGzp0 SoSR 0 Designs 0-SOSR.png|Zero (0) A-SOSR.png|A B-SOSR.png|B C-SOSR.png|C D-SOSR.png|D E-SOSR.png|E F-SOSR.png|F G-SOSR.png|G H-SOSR.png|H I-SOSR.png|I J-SOSR.png|J K-SOSR.png|K L-SOSR.png|L M-SOSR.png|M N-SOSR.png|N O-SOSR.png|O P-SOSR.png|P Q-SOSR.png|Q R-SOSR.png|R S-SOSR.png|S T-SOSR.png|T U-SOSR.png|U V-SOSR.png|V W-SOSR.png|W X-SOSR.png|X Y-SOSR.png|Y Z-SOSR.png|Z A0-SOSR.png|A0 Characters Arifmetix's design * A: She's a mix of A and 1. * B: A mix of B and 2. His eyes are the same as 5's * C: She's a mix of C and 3. * D: He's a mix of D and 4. * E: She looks like E and AMX 11 * F: He looks like 6 with F's colors. * G: Looks like G but she's with 7's hair and green * H: Looks like H but he's male and has Octoblock's Tentacles * I: A mix of I and 9. But she has a 9-fingered glove with a 9-pointed star on it * J: Looks like J but is male * K: Looks like K but is female * L: Looks like L but he's male and has a 12-sided clock on it * M: Looks like M * N: Looks like N * O: Looks like O * P: Looks like P but with Square eyes * Q: Looks like Q * R: Looks like R but she's with 2 9-fingered gloves with a 9-pointed star on it * S: Looks like S * T: Looks like T * U: Looks like U but is female. * V: Looks like V without the helmet * W: Looks like W * X: Looks like X with Octoblock's Tentacles * Y: Looks like Y but with square eyes * Z: Looks like Z * A0: She is white with green borders and three arms with three 9-fingered gloves (9x3=27). She has three nonagram eyes and red lips and grey limbs. She also had a plaster Jaydob04's design * A: A mix of A and 1. * B: A mix of B and 2. Her eyes are the same as 5's. * C: A mix of C and 3. * D: A mix of D and 4. * E: Looks like E. * F: Looks like F. * G: A mix of G and 7. * H: A mix of H and 8. She wears an H-shaped mask with 8 points and has 8 arms. She is called Octo-H. * I: Looks like I, but she has square eyes, the left one on top of a nonagram, and she has a 9-fingered glove with the same letter shape on it. * J: Looks like J. * K: A mix of K and 11. * L: A mix of L and 12. * M: A mix of M and 13. * N: Looks like N, but wears a red helmet. * O: A mix of O and 15. * P: A mix of P and 16. * Q: Looks like Q. * R: Looks like R, but she has two nonagram eyes (2x9=18/BxI=R), and two 9-fingered gloves. * S: Looks like S. * T: Looks like T. * U: Looks like U. * V: Looks like V, but without the helmet. * W: Looks like W. * X: A mix of X and 8. X's mask is in the shape of a pointed X. * Y: Looks like Y, but she with square eyes. * Z: Looks like Z. * A0: She is white with green borders and three arms with three 9-fingered gloves (9x3=27/IxC=A0). She has three nonagram eyes and light green lips and limbs. * AA: 28 blocks with green eyes, lips, and limbs, dark green eyebrows, freckles, and a plaster. * AB: 29 blocks with orange eyes and lips and teal limbs. * AC: 30 blocks with blue eyes, lips, and limbs. * AD: 31 blocks with one green eye, one purple eye, and green lips and limbs. * AE: 32 blocks with a purple H-shaped mask, lavender eyes and lips and red limbs. Punchcar63's design All even numbers are girls while all odd numbers are boys * A/1: A mix of A and 1. * B/2: A mix of B and 2. Unlike B, she has one blue digon eye and one orange diamond eye and a blue bow on her hair. * C/3: A mix of C and 3. Unlike both of whom, He has three eyes. His crown also reads "ABC 123". His catchphrase is “A-B-C. As easy as 1-2-3.” * D/4: A mix of D and 4. Her left eye has a tetragram on it. * E/5: A mix of E and 1. He is made of five blocks with one pentagon eye and a star on his below-face block. * F/6: A mix of F and 6. Unlike both of whom, she has hexagon eyes with hexagonal eyelashes. * G/7: A mix of G and 7. * H/8: A mix of H and 8. Unlike both of whom, she has one oval eye with eight eyelashes. She is called Octo-H. * I/9: A mix of I, 5, and 9. He has a right square eye (3^2/C^B) and a left nonagram eye. He has a glove with 9 fingers. * J/10: Looks like J. She has two pentagon eyes (5x2/ExB) with five eyelashes on each eye * K/11: A mix of K and 11. * L/12: A mix of L and 12. She has six eyelashes on each eye (6x2/FxB). Unlike 12, her rectangle eyes are rotated. * M/13: A mix of M and 13. * N/14: Looks like N. She has two pigtails of seven hairs (7x2/GxB) and a bow on each side. * O/15: A mix of O and 15. He has three pentagon eyes (3x5/CxE) and step-shape eyebrows (1+2+3+4+5/A+B+C+D+E). * P/16: Looks like P. She has eight eyelashes on each eye (8x2/HxB). She also has four tetragram on each corner and with P's colors (4x4/DxD). * Q/17: A mix of Q and Z. His badge has the number 17 on it * R/18: Looks like R. She has two nonagram eyes (9x2/IxB) and nine-fingered gloves. She still has an eye-patch that covers her right nonagram eye. * S/19: Looks like S, but is male. * T/20: A mix of Q and T. She has purple hair in four pigtails, two decagram eyes (2x10/BxJ) and purple lips. * U/21: Looks like U, but has three heptagon eyes (3x7/CxG), and a dark blue bow tie. * V/22: Looks like V, but is female. She has two hendecagon eyes (11x2/KxB) and her numberling is on her chest. The number 22. * W/23: Looks like W. * X/24: Looks like X, but is female. She has three oval eyes with eight eyelashes on each (8x3/HxC) and 24 blue arms. She wears a Superman-like emblen with her numberling, the number 24. * Y:/25: Looks like Y, but he has five pentagon eyes (5x5/ExE) and a propeller beanie. * Z/26: A mix of Q and Z. She has 13 eyelashes on each eye (13x2/MxB). Her badge has the number 26 on it. * A0/27: A mix of A and 10. He has three green nonagram eyes (9x3/IxC) and three nine-fingered gloves (9x3/IxC), one on top of his head. * AA/28: She has a step mask with 7 squares on it (DxG). She can be a step squad, and a super rectangle. * AB/29: He looks like the normal 13 but with blue features. * AC/30: She looks like Normal 14 and has 6 5-pointed stars on her band, and she's a skater. She's a mix of C and 14. * AD/31: He looks like normal 17 with one eye and an eyebrow. He is also purple with green borders * AE/32: She looks normal 12 but red with green borders. * AF/33: He has 3 11-sided eyes each with an eyebrow. He has an afro with a band that has his Decimal Numberling on it * AG/34: She looks like normal 19 but green. Her bubble has crazy shapes on it. * AH/35: He looks like normal 18 but has a band with 5 heptagons and the middle one has his decimal numberling. He's AE's Cousin. * AI/36: She has 4 9-pointed star eyes, 4 9-fingered gloves, and 9 plasters each with 4 circles on it. She's a mix of A and I. * AJ/37: He has one eye which has a band with 6 pentagons and a heptagon with his Decimal Numberling on it * AK/38: She looks like K but has 2 eyelashes each and a band with her decimal Numberling on it. She is K’s mother * AL/39: He is a magician with 3 13-sided eyes, bow tie, a wand, a hat with his Decimal Numberling on it, and has a name tag that says Alberto * AM/40: She is light blue instead of white because people will confuse it with A0 or M. She has 5 Eyes with 8 eyelashes each. She is an Angel/Mouse Hybrid * AN/41: He has one diamond eye and a rabbit * AO/42: She looks like 18 with 7 bow ties with 6 pieces of hair each * AP/43: He has one eye, has a cap with his Decimal Numberling on it, and can rap * AQ/44: She looks like Q but has a necklace with 11 squares * AR/45: He has a Step mask, an eye patch, a mustache, 5 9-pointed stars on his Step mask, a pirate hat with his Decimal Numberling on it, and 3 9-fingered gloves with 2 9-pointed stars on two of them and 1 9-pointed star on his top glove. He is a pirate like his daughter R * AS/46: She has a pink bow on her head * AT/47: He has grey eyebrows, a mustache, a monocle, a British hat, and a watch. He likes to get to places "AT" "47" past noon, looking "AT" the time, and Apple Tea. * AU/48: She has 6 octagon eyes each with 2 pairs of eyelashes and a cap with her decimal numberling on it. She likes to rap like her brother AP * AV/49: He has rainbow eyebrows, Decimal 7's hair, and rainbow hair. * AW/50: She has 5 10-flower eyes, pink hair, green/light blue bow, pigtails, green/blue hair holders, white shirt, ping overalls with 10 5-flowers and her decimal numberling on it, and a dress * AX/51: He has dark red eyebrows, brown mustache, red hat, overalls with his decimal numberling on it, brown shoes, and an "AX". He is a lumberjack. * AY/52: She has digon eyes rotated with 4 pairs of eyelashes and pigtails with green/yellow hair holders. * AZ/53: He has more zigzag eyebrows than AG and zigzag mustache. He likes to make crazy shapes like his daughter AG. For Example, he is shaped like a castle in the picture below. * B0/54: She has 6 9-star eyes and 3 arms each with gloves with 2 9-star eyes on them. 7FAA3B63-859B-4C82-BBE4-1772C8861B35.png|Punchcars A-I Punchcars J-R.png|Punchcars J-R Punchcars S-A0.png|Punchcars S-A0 VS Numberblocks 28-36.png|Punchcar's AA-AI VS Numberblocks 37-45.png|Punchcar's AJ-AR VS Numberblocks 46-54.png|Punchcar's AS-B0 VS numberblocks 1-9 vertical.png|Punchcar's A-I standing verically * Category:Bases